Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 8.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca. | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Jedi Wiki Wikia po dużym sprzątaniu---LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 11:27, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 11:27, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:05, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # 14:22, lut 1, 2013 (CET) Oprócz kilku błędów natury stylistyczno-interpunkcyjnej na stronie głównej nie widzę żadnych przeciwwskazań. # Liduh (dyskusja) 13:47, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) #WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:08, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # Partyzantka 15:43, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jest kilka błędów, ale nic, czego nie da się naprawić # Donmaślanoz14 15:59, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Dianek|''Dianek]] 18:19, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:16, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) W porównaniu z poprzednim głosowaniem, wikia ma się dużo lepiej '''Głosy na nie:' # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :Wspomnę jeszcze raz o tym, o czym mówiłem miesiąc temu - dużo praktyczniej byłoby zmienić nazwę na jakąś krótszą. Na przykład bardzo sympatyczne http://gwiezdnewojny.wikia.com jest jeszcze wolne. ;-) Ale to Twoja decyzja. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:29, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Sonic Wiki Rozbudowana wikia na temat Sonica. Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 11:57, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 11:58, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # 12:06, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Nieskategoryzowane pliki mówią same za siebie. # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 12:08, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Wg. Burdel w raportach # 13:16, lut 1, 2013 (CET) Brak licencji plików, co mnie doprowadza do szału, brak utworzonych kategorii. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:05, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) jak koledzy # 13:34, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak powyżsi. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:08, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Raporty dają o sobie znać. # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:16, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Stare, ale jakże dobre raporty tutaj zmieniły się w świnki, połozyły się i kwiczą ;-) Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki Jedna z najlepszych wiki o MLP:FiM. Verna1 (dyskusja) 13:34, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:41, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:08, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak Myslec. # 15:17, lut 1, 2013 (CET) Jeśli to jest jedna z najlepszych wiki o MLP to nie chcę wiedzieć jak wyglądają pozostałe... # Donmaślanoz14 16:00, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 16:04, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:16, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej + przyłączam się do obaw Szaszłyka Dyskusja: : Zgłaszanie pierwszego dnia nowego miesiąca po porażce 0:12 w poprzednim raczej nie pozwala myśleć o wygraniu plebiscytu. Prosiłbym o ustosunkowanie się do (wciąż aktualnych!) wypisanych wtedy zarzutów. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:41, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Kategoria:Wikia miesiąca